<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tactile Knowledge by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123495">Tactile Knowledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir knew every scar, every hollow of Aragorn's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tactile Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Touch" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  As far as I know, except for the upper lip scar, these are all figments of my imagination. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boromir knew every scar, every hollow of Aragorn's body.</p>
<p>The broken finger on his left hand, courtesy of a childhood accident that hadn't healed well.</p>
<p>The raised scar cutting across his left hip, from an Orc blade that had nearly taken his manhood with it.</p>
<p>The scar on his upper lip, which Aragorn refused to explain, with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>But he knew them only by touch, a body explored in darkness and in haste.  Still, he held hope that he would see the body he loved in daylight, and commit to sight what his hands could now never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>